Crystal Blisters
by Amulet Misty
Summary: [AU] Izuku Midoriya is an anthropologist-turned-explorer. He's met many different people on his travels but the encounter he's about to have will be one that he won't be able to forget. [ Izuocha Week 2020 ]
1. Take it Up

**Take it Up**

He's an explorer.

No, he's an anthropologist but in a world with crystal flowers and animals that feed on them, he's an explorer.

He's also lost, separated from his team when a hostile creature attacked.

And – he studies the blood staining the bandage around his leg – he is not going to last long.

This is undeniably the most captivating world he has portaled to, yet he can't appreciate it.

He hears a crackle to his left.

Head turning, his own eyes meet with those of crystal.

Eyes of pure light. One accompanying a familiar face.

Human.

"Are you…Ochako Uraraka?"

* * *

**A/N: **Happy IzuOcha week! I had the idea to do this in my mind when I saw the prompts but wasn't 100% sure if I would actually do it but I just came back from watching MHA: Heroes Rising and...yep I'm doing it. So here's an AU done in drabble form...ish. Alright, so not self-contained story per chapter but it's 100 words per chapter. Happy reading~

**Prompt: Going Abroad**


	2. Nest in the West

**Nest in the West**

Uraraka brings him to her village.

She doesn't reply to his question, rushing him back to get treatment, but he is sure that she's the one they were sent here to find.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." Her back is turned as she prepares more of the medicine she applied to his wound. "I'm from your world - Earth. I came with a U.A expedition team."

"Earth…haven't heard that word in years."

She kneels next to him, gently applying more of the glittering salve to his leg.

"We're here to bring you home."

Her smile, somehow, outshines her eyes.

* * *

**Prompt: Recovery**


	3. Morning Rays

**Morning Rays**

He insists that Uraraka retires for the night.

She in turn, stays put, unwilling to leave her guest alone.

They end up in a quiet conversation.

Uraraka is easy to talk to, Izuku finds. She latches onto every word of his, on how things are back home. How much U.A. have progressed. How many other worlds they have established permanent portals to, how many alliances they have formed.

There's a certain warmth in her voice, as she recalls her time on this world. The connections she has made with the villagers.

They fall asleep, just before the sun rises.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been away on the weekend, travelling, so posting late for the past few days! I finished this 3rd one before I left but didn't have time to post, so here ya go.

**Prompt: Crack of Dawn**


	4. Effects has Defects

**Effects has Defects**

Her face is merely inches away from his when he awakens.

Izuku move backwards but his shuffling wakes her up too.

She blinks awake and he is once again fascinated by her eyes.

"They became like this after a few months. I think it's the food."

She does not seem to like them, though, judging by her frown.

"I think they look beautiful."

Those crystal eyes regard him for a second.

They see he's being honest. A smile.

"Thank you, but they're nothing special. Everyone here has them."

Eyes aside, Izuku has the feeling Uraraka herself might be something special.

* * *

**Prompt: Part of Me**


	5. Once Had a Dream

**Once Had a Dream**

She takes him around the village the next day, his leg almost completely healed.

Unlike Uraraka, many of the locals have skin that seem to take up crystal properties too.

They do, however, share same friendliness she does; everyone seems to know her.

His communicator has some defects, so she translates for him.

He only now notices the slight accent that she has, one that he doesn't recognise as an Earth accent.

She's been smiling the whole time she's been talking to him…

But he wonders how long since before he met her, that she spoke words from Earth aloud.

* * *

**Prompt: Try to Forget**


	6. Powers Yet Unknown

**Powers Yet Unknown**

Izuku's communicator buzzes.

Coordinates and a countdown – he needs to make it to the return portal, quick.

"I know this is really sudden but will you come with me?"

It is clear that Uraraka is conflicted.

Her friends, family to her perhaps, convince her to go.

The goodbye is tearful and Izuku feels like he's intruding, as she hugs a pair of brothers of silver and red hues.

Before long, they depart.

Not before Izuku's jaw drops, as Uraraka presses her fingertips against each other.

They fly off, standing on crystal rocks, Izuku holding onto Uraraka for his dear life.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, and that's the last of the past few days. I've been so busy but can't wait to catch up reading with all the good stuff that's come up this week!**

**Prompt: Flight / Losing Time**

**(Both, 'cause it fits, yay!)**


	7. All Over Now

**All Over Now**

Ochako sometimes wonders if she dreamed living on Earth.

Meeting Izuku shatters those thoughts.

She can go _home_.

A giggle slips out as Izuku's hold tightens, he seems nervous their flight.

She spots the portal and his team, landing their rock gently down next to them.

His friends welcome him back with relief.

"Of course, Midoriya comes back, not only in one piece, but with the missing girl!"

"She found me, not the other way around."

"You were here to look for me, weren't you? So, we found each other!"

They smile as they step through the portal.

_We're home._

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! That concludes my Izuocha week entries! I'm happy that I made it to the end! I do think that I could have maybe pulled this off a lot better if I planned it right but hmm it wasn't too bad of a go. Maybe I'll do better in KiriBaku week. We shall see. Alright, thanks for reading :)**

**Prompt: New Addition**


End file.
